Truth Be Told, Lies Keep Secret
by Canadian Tom-boy
Summary: The gang is still there trying to collect jewel shards and kill Naraku. But when Inuyasha keeps getting these dreams with a door he must choose, weird things start happening. Full of odd encounters, new Naraku incarnations, and much more!


**Canadian Tom-Boy: **Come one, come all, to my latest fanfiction '_Truth Be Told, Lies Keep Silent_'. While some of my past fanfictions and this one may not show it, but I personally dislike Inuyasha as an anime. Though, the traits the creator gave to Kagome bother me, I appreciate the beauty of her graphic novels. Anywho, I just watched the second Inuyasha movie for the second time, since my cousin gave it to me for Christmas. I watched it, since the television was invaded by family, and I'm not allowed on the computer when that happens. While I hate the anime with a passion once it passes the Seven Man Group arc, I like that movie. While the English dubbing ain't bad, I like listening to it in Japanese. I frown when I tell myself that Naraku only made it twenty-eight in the top thirty of everything related to Inuyasha. Still, I love the concept of an evil man who sold his soul to demons and has multiple kick-ass incarnations. Anywho, read and review my fanfiction at will.

**_Bold+Underline+Italic_** means the object, legend, or character, or anything of the sort in that text is non-existent, meaning I made it up.

_Italics _mean a dream, flashback, or thought.

Underline means there is empathizing in the word.

**Bold** means that someone is speaking. Makes it easier on the eyes.

Truth Be Told, Lies Keep Silent

Chapter One – Princess Or Peasant? A Rude Start

As pale feet brushed on the lush hardwood, golden eyes peered into the surroundings of what appeared to be a hallway that stretched into infinity. While the flooring looked like it belonged in a sacred place, there were no such decorations on the walls; they remained bare with chipped paint. Silence surrounded the intruder, excluding the rustling of the red cloth that adorned him. The red cloth seemed quite normal, except for the fact that obviously an off-white shirt was worn underneath, for the slits put traditionally at the shoulders betrayed that.

_While seeming out of place, black eyebrows arched in bewilderment against his silver hair. From a distance, one would not notice the two, silver little ears protruding from his head, for they matched his hair. He gritted his teeth lightly, fingering the beads around his neck. _

"_**Kagome?" **The boy's words echoes into the infinite darkness. Though, the darkness seemed not so infinite after all, for abruptly, a wall came at him, facing him with two faded doors, covered in dust and vines. He did not recognize the style of door, for he was used to paper doors. Regardless, he could see Japanese characters carved into them._

_Thank God he could read._

_But what he read puzzled him, as his narrowed eyes scanned the characters over and over, still not comprehending it, even though the words read were simple enough._

_One the left, 'Princess', on the right, 'Peasant'._

"_**Princess and Peasant?" **The boy's words echoed off the wall in front of him. **"What's that supposed to mean?"** _

_While normally he would charge in at will at which ever door he felt was best by first instinct, something seemed to hold him back. It was as if invisible chains had wrapped around his throat, slowly tightening and choking him. Which door was he to choose?_

"_**Time is running out, Inuyasha…"** _

_Instantly, said person whirled around on his feet, reaching for his side, before realizing the trust sword that had always been there was now gone. He looked around for the source of the voice, but found himself staring into the familiar shadow. **"Who's there? Show yourself you coward!" **_

_Inuyasha could not tell what gender the voice was, but it didn't sound too demonic or evil. In fact, it sounded…concerned._

_Before another thought wormed its way in, he felt cold, drenched fingers clasp around his throat, and he suddenly found himself without breath…_

"**Sit boy!" **

When eyes opened, they found themselves staring into the dirt. With a twitch from the foot, Inuyasha sat up, face screwed up in a fury. A few moments were taken as he glared up into the face of a raven-haired girl in a white-and-green sailor-suit with a red tie, hands on her hips in annoyance.

Those few moments were taken to feed the flame of fury.

"**What the hell was that for!? I was sleeping!"**

"**I know you were!" **The girl replied in a know-it-all factor. **"But you've over slept and you were talking in your sleep! It was highly annoying, and you wouldn't wake up!"**

"**Couldn't you have left me in peace!?"**

"**No!" **The girl stuck her tongue out at him, before giving him the cold shoulder and walking towards a small cluster of people. One of them was a man with a short ponytail, adorned in a set of black and purple robes, beads around his right wrist, which was clutching a uniquely designed staff. Beside him was a woman, adorned in a peachy-white and red at the top with black gloves, and a green housewife-like skirt draping over her lower body. One hand was occupied with a boomerang as large as herself, while on her shoulder sat a two-tailed cat with huge eyes and odd patterns. Sticking close by was a boy no bigger than the cat with an explosion of fur coming from his rump, giving him a plush look with his pointed ears and brown hair, as well as odd patterned clothing.

Inuyasha's left ear twitched dangerously. He considered the option of yelling back, but that would only make Kagome sourer, causing more pain to his face inflicted upon by the dirt. Should that happen, and by the day's end he should have a pancaked face. So, like the loyal dog he should be, he got onto his feet, carefully dragging behind a bit since he'd explode at anyone who attempted to converse with him.

As he stared off another way into the distance, following the group, he found his mind wandering to the images bestowed upon him in his sleep. What was the point of such a dream? 'Princess' and 'Peasant'? What the hell was it all suppose to mean…?

Suddenly, Inuyasha lunged at his side, almost sighing in relief when his fingers found themselves gripped on his sword, which never left his sight. He found it a much better weapon than a hole in his hand, an oversized boomerang, or a bow. Fox magic was out of the question.

He started to feel rather calm, but that was destroyed when a whiny, kid voice broke into his thoughts, burring itself deep into his skull like Shippo's voice did every time he spoke.

"**Hellloooo? Inuyashaaaaa? Pick up the pace, or we're going to leave you behind!"**

"**Shuddap, you stupid little kid!" **The half-demon snapped, crossing his arms and frowning deeply, teeth gritting noticeably. Another day, another agonizing experience with annoying persons. If only in the first place had the Jewel not been shattered; then he could've killed Naraku and none of this would've happened.

He eyed the person whom he felt was to blame. Kagome. Even after all this time, he would feel bitter about how she shattered it, but not because she caused it all; only because it had shattered. His dreams were pretty much crushed that fateful day, and only slightly lifted when they were told that if all the shards were recovered could he fulfill his dream to be a full-fledged demon, and not some puny half-breed. Not even his not-so-secret admiration for Kagome could change the course of his mind and soul.

His eyes reached to the sky. His sensitive ears could hear the others; something about hunting some shard Kagome had sensed around while he was sleeping. His mind wandered again, but then as if he were punched in the face, stopped abruptly. His eyes went wide, and he dropped to the ground on his knees, sniffing it. The group ahead stopped, turning around and watching in wonder as he worked his nose.

"**Inuyasha, what is it?" **A concerned Kagome asked, seemingly normal now.

Inuyasha didn't answer right away. He double-checked the scent to make sure he wasn't still half asleep. Then he came to his conclusion; **"The scent of Naraku drenches the ground!"**

He glanced up in time to see Miroku and Sango grip their weapons. Shippo instantly looked around to see if there were any of the wretched poisonous insects that had caused them so much agony over their journeys.

"**Where does the scent lead?" **A curious Sango asked. Inuyasha could sense the hint of hopefulness that they would run into her dear younger brother, Kohaku.

Ignoring her hopes, he stood up, dashing right through the small group. **"This way!" **

_It's as if Naraku's blood was poured over the forest; his scent is everywhere! But his scent is strongest along the edges of the trees and not on this path… _He could hear Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Kagome following him not exactly closely behind but not exactly far behind. Should he drop speed, they would think he lost the scent.

Inuyasha continued sniffing, before stopping where he was. The others stopped too.

He had stopped on the edge of a hill, where down below they could see a village. He glanced to Kagome, whom he knew would be worried about the villagers and if they had been attacked or not. But of course, the half-demon didn't give a rat's ass about the villagers; only about the scent. He dashed down the hill, once again escorting the group. They passed small huts and bigger houses, but not a single person was in sight. That is, until they reached the heart of the village.

Soon they had turned into a back ally, where people were gathered. Women seemed to be trying to beckon their children away from the scene, while men grumbled. Instantly, Inuyasha heard the word 'demon' being repeated over and over. Forcefully, he shoved himself through the crowd, disbanding some of them as he gazed down at the source of the fuss.

Inuyasha thought for a moment that what he was seeing was a ghost. Though, ghosts and spirits couldn't physically be drenched in blood. White hair that was whiter than an old man's lay stretched on the ground, various parts temporarily dyed red. The skin of the being was as pale as their hair, eye-lids closed. Judging by the body structure, the being was female, but incredibly bony, seeming malnourished. He clothing was made from fur, though its original coloration whatever it may have been was distorted by the blood, which also lay splattered on the girl's face. Her feet were bared and looking cold.

Inuyasha knew not if the girl was human, demon, or something else, but he didn't care. All that mattered to him was that Naraku's scent was all over her. It even caused him to forget his dream.

He heard Kagome gasp before she pushed through him. **"The poor thing! Is she even alive?"** Instantly she pulled back the folds of the fur, trying to locate the source of the blood. She seemed not to hear the murmurs that the girl was evil and that she shouldn't touch her, and if she did, she ignored them. Kagome flinched a bit when she found the wound, which was a gash as long as her own forearm and as wide as her little finger. It was a wonder the girl was still alive.

But before she could reach for medical supplies in the forgotten backpack she wore, she felt a clawed hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Inuyasha. **"What is it Inuyasha?"**

"**The scent of Naraku is coming from her."** He jabbed a finger in the direction of the pale girl.

Kagome shook her head. **"So what? She needs help! She could've been attacked by Naraku!"**

"**But she could also be a demon controlled by him. Even if she's not controlled, she could still be a dangerous demon. I can't tell because Naraku's scent blocks out hers'. We need to kill her!"**

"**No! I'm helping her!" **Kagome shook his hand off her shoulder, before working again on the wounds. She didn't notice Shippo jump down and walk on over despite the staring villagers. He pulled back one of the girl's eyelids and let out a frightened noise.

"**Her eyes are red! She's a demon!" **

"**Hmn?" **Kagome looked up. Shippo pulled back one of the girl's eyelids again to show her.

"**You're right about the red part, but now I don't think she's a demon."**

"**Why not Kagome?" **The demon slayer, Sango, asked, tilting her head to one side.

"**I've read about people who have white hair and skin and have red eyes. They're born like that, but they aren't demons. They just lack colour pigment in their body…and because of the blood vessels in your eyes, it makes your eyes seem pink and pupils seem red. I think they were called albino." **She explained, feeling important.

"**We shouldn't take any chances though."** Inuyasha growled lightly.

Kagome once again ignored him, working on the wounds again. She only looked up once more when there was a tap on her shoulder. She found herself looking up at a young woman with a baby in her arms, accompanied by an old man. **"Come; bring the poor child to our home. You'll have more healing supplies there, and she can stay until she's good enough to go off on her own. You all can come stay the night too, if you wish." **

Kagome blinked, smiling a moment. **"Thank you, but why are you suddenly being so kind?"**

The woman and old man smiled. **"You don't see people willing to stop and help a stranger when they really need it nowadays, do you?" **

That made Kagome smile more. Sango smiled too. Miroku, seeing what was up, disbanded the small group of villagers, making room for Kirara before she suddenly transformed into a larger version of herself with more of a muscular build and saber teeth. Inuyasha frowned deeply, and when ordered through a whisper by Kagome, lifted the red-drenched girl and lay her gently on the back of the feline. He didn't like touching someone who smelt like their all-time enemy.

The woman and the old man stared in amazement for a brief moment, before waving them on. **"This way to our house."**

And so, the group found themselves following the villagers, Inuyasha now being the sour one, uneasily eyeing the supposed albino with his arms crossed.

He did not feel good about this chapter of the adventure at all.

**A/N: **Bah, I've been typing like a maniac for the past hour. Hooray for fanfiction chapters finished in one hour! I hope I get some loving reviews I don't like criticism too much, but I accept both constructive and non-constructive criticism. See at the next update!


End file.
